Nouvel Espoir
by Shykeiro
Summary: Cadeau Di-bee. Helen et John se veulent, s'aiment, flirtent, mais n'arrivent jamais à trouver le moment propice pour leur trêve...


_AVERTISSEMENT: Ce qui suit à définitivement été écrit avec un manque total de sucre dans le corps...non sérieux, c'est du délire pur, mais on m'a demandé SANS DRAMA. Qui sème le vent récole la tempête. Tu l'auras voulu Di ! Voici ton deuxième cadeau. Le troisième viendra sous peu, avec j'espère, beaucoup plus de sérieux...Car il s'agit ici d'un texte particulièrement déconstruit écrit avec l'estomac vide. Mais je me suis quand même marrer à l'écrire et si vous ne vous marrez pas un tant soit peu...bah merde, j'suis fou O-O_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Nouvel Espoir**

Les deuxièmes chances. Personne n'y croit réellement. Après tout, cela veut dire faire confiance aveuglément en une personne ayant brisé cette dite confiance. Même eux n'y croyaient pas, même si au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils ne pouvaient que souhaiter que leur histoire recommence, éternellement, sans fin. Ils s'aimaient. Oui. Sans hésitation, ils pouvaient se dire dans leurs pensées qu'ils s'aimaient. De là à se le dire en face, à voix haute, prenant la vie pour témoin, ils n'étaient pas certains d'être prêts à sauter, à prendre le risque. Comme si leur hésitation faisait en sorte que leur amour ne s'épuise pas. Peut-être même avaient-ils peur de se brûler. Pourtant, ils connaissaient très bien la flamme de leur amour et aimaient sa brûlure. La recherchant même. Le plus souvent possible. Se brûler au feu de son partenaire. Ils y tenaient.

Malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient rapprochés depuis un long moment, flirtant certes, mais sans jamais prendre l'initiative. La peur semblait être la plus forte et peut-être même venir à bout de leur espoir.

Non...

Il ne fallait pas.

Il ne fallait pas laisser l'espoir mourir, car ils souhaitaient plus que tout pouvoir un jour retrouver la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Depuis un siècle au moins, leur douleur était palpable et leur envie de revenir ensemble l'était tout autant, sinon plus. Quelle était cette étrange barrière qui empêchait leurs corps de redevenir un ? Ils ne le savaient pas, ne le comprenaient pas. Était-ce la nouvelle époque ? Était-ce la fermeture de leur ancienne époque ? Était-ce un problème avec eux-mêmes ? Était-ce cette relation qui n'avait plus aucun espoir ?

Ils ne le voulaient pas.

Non...

Helen regardait un papier sans même y avoir apposé sa signature, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi penser. Parfois, il lui arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs et par la force des choses vouloir le serrer contre elle, mais chaque fois, elle se retenait. Chaque fois elle refoulait ce désir d'entendre sa voix contre son oreille et son souffle contre sa peau. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait repoussé, qui le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher. Soupirant, elle essaya de lire la première ligne du dossier, ligne qu'elle relisait depuis bientôt dix minutes sans autre résultat que de devoir relire. Encore et encore.

John regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait, de là où il était, le bureau d'Helen de l'autre côté du Sanctuaire. Il avait trouvé la bonne pièce. Certes, leur histoire était dramatique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ajouter un peu de douceur. Pouvoir l'admirer sans que personne ne le sache était pour lui un cadeau apprécié. Il savait qu'elle était préoccupée. Il ne voyait que ça lorsqu'il la croisait dans un couloir et, sans vouloir paraître ingrat, il était pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur la maîtresse du Sanctuaire. Pouvoir être le seul être à la mettre dans tous ses états, ce n'était ni rien, ni une mince affaire. Il adorait la faire rougir, la mettre hors d'elle, la faire rire, la perdre, mais jamais la faire pleurer.

Ils ne savaient pas par contre que dans la tête de l'autre, les pensées n'étaient emplies que d'eux-mêmes. Ils l'espéraient certes, mais sans en être complètement certains. Qu'il serait bon de pouvoir sentir à nouveau l'étreinte de l'autre contre leur corps.

John soupira.

Helen soupira.

Ce qu'ils ne donneraient pas pour une trêve, aussi courte soit-elle.

Helen, qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, jugea qu'il valait mieux aller se dégourdir les jambes au lieu de se battre avec des dossiers qui allaient finir par l'agacer à ne pas vouloir se lire simplement. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes et sortit de son bureau, sans remarquer qu'on l'espionnait.

John, qui la vit sortir alors qu'elle ne le vit pas regarder, sortit à son tour de sa propre pièce. Il connaissait suffisamment Helen pour connaître la destination exacte de sa marche. Il se dirigea donc vers les cuisines, certain que la maîtresse des lieux était partit se servir un thé. Lorsqu'elle était préoccupée, elle préférait se le servir elle-même, pour se changer les idées. Ça ne marchait pas toujours.

Encore moins quand le sujet de vos doutes se pointe en plein milieu de votre cuisine.

-John ?

L'homme sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la salle. Elle était effectivement en train de se verser un thé...enfin, elle servait plutôt le comptoir, manque de chance. Dérangée par l'apparition soudaine de John, qui pourtant n'avait guère usé de téléportation, elle était en train de verser généreusement le thé sur le comptoir plutôt que dans la tasse, intelligemment créée pour contenir le liquide. Comme quoi toute façon de boire le thé est bonne si le thé l'est également.

-Bonjour Helen...

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Hum...pourrais-je te suggérer de...faire attention au thé ?

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa bévue, elle souhaitait presque disparaître de la surface de la terre. En plus d'avoir de la misère avec ses dossiers, elle perdait complètement ses moyens s'il était dans la même salle !

-Très drôle...

Elle nettoya le tout en soupirant, espérant dans le fin fond de ses pensées qu'il n'oserait pas aller plus loin que le seuil de la cuisine. Preuve qu'il lisait ses pensées – et prenait un malin plaisir à faire le contraire de ce qu'il y lisait – il s'avança vers elle et lui prit le linge des mains.

-Laisse...je vais m'en occuper.

Elle était en plein cauchemar absurde.

-Euuuh...

Et le voilà récurant le comptoir alors qu'elle le regardait faire, totalement interdite.

-John...?

Il s'arrêta et leva le regard vers elle, tout souriant.

-Oui Helen ?

D'accord...là, elle commençait à avoir peur.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare le thé, tu ne vois pas ?

Il lui tendait effectivement une tasse de thé fumante. Elle le prit dans ses mains et en prit suspicieusement une gorgée pour grimacer aussitôt.

-C'est du café !

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ton thé ?

Elle leva le regard.

-Je viens de te dire que c'est...

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle devenait folle ou quoi ? Jamais, même maintenant, John ne lui aurait donné du café à boire, sachant plus que les autres combien elle tenait à sa tasse de thé. Elle cilla. John le regardait toujours avec ce regard de domestique féminine un peu trop ancré à la bienséance de sa maîtresse. Elle déglutit et recula.

-Je crois que je vais aller me faire un...que je vais retourner à mes dossiers...

-Tu ne voulais pas du café ?

-Je n'aime pas le café John !

Pourquoi argumentait-elle avec ce qui était certainement un produit de son imagination.

-Ah bon...

Il s'avançait, le même sourire sur le visage, le regard de plus en plus fou.

Elle perdait le contrôle là.

Elle tourna les talons et engagea la course, le coeur commençant à battre à tout casser. Elle. Avait. Peur. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les pas de course de John qui la rattrapaient. Évidemment, c'était lui le plus rapide. Elle tenta d'accélérer.

-Mais attend, tu n'as pas finit ton thé !

-Je m'en fous !

Il lui sauta dessus en grognant férocement. Elle hurla.

Sursautant, elle se redressa d'un coup sec sur son siège, cognant une de ses jambes contre son bureau. Elle avait poussé un cri terrifié au même moment qu'une légère plainte de douleur. Se redressant sur sa chaise, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, une main sur le coeur, l'autre bien appuyée sur le bureau.

-Helen ?

Un nouveau cri sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de John. Levant son regard inquiet sur lui, elle fut presque rassuré d'y voir l'air torturé habituel.

-J-John ?

Il avait l'air un peu inquiet...pour sa santé mentale. Reprenant contenance, elle reprit place avec grâce sur son siège et posa un regard sérieux sur lui.

-Je venais voir...tu criais...

Elle se souvint alors de son rêve, puis éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de son ex-fiancé.

-Hm ?

Mais la femme était prise dans un fou rire excessif qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire attendrit. Jamais, au grand jamais Helen ne s'était permis un tel rire, même à l'époque victorienne. L'entendre...était mieux que n'importe quel théâtre, n'importe quelle musique.

Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire, elle réussit brusquement à s'arrêter...

Il s'approcha, contournant le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faisait tant rire ?

À nouveau, la pensée ramena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Helen qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de John. Une main sur sa joue la fit fermer les yeux.

-Toi...

L'air sur son visage qui suivit la révélation la fit rire à nouveau et tous deux sourirent.

C'était ça...leur moment de trêve...


End file.
